<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Artists Hands by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895076">An Artists Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not post to another site, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, PWP, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's so gorgeous like this, so alluring and tempting, a delicately made man of divine seduction. A long-lost echo of Greco-Roman majesty made to be worshipped by mortal men, and she is but an attendant to his shrine.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>plus size woman/tiny twink boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Artists Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a dream I had. Do not seek depth where there is none. It's just porn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's spread out before her like a canvas of pristine porcelain. His lithe body is smooth and near hairless, lined with delicately defined muscles that flex and strain against his binds. His alabaster skin is flushing the sweetest shade of pink, and she can't wait to explore the silk of it. His wide amber eyes follow her every move, and the lush femininity of his mouth is bitten red in anticipation. He's absolutely stunning like this, a beautiful piece of art ready to be displayed and admired, and she's a captive audience held in awe. </p><p>She starts with his hand. Traces her finger over the thin calligraphy of his own and the hard-line where padded leather grasps his wrist. She trails her hand up along the dainty bones of his arm, and she watches as goosebumps prickle along his flesh. His tendons tighten and twitch as she gets closer to his chest, and he presses himself into her touch, seeking more contact, but she pulls away. </p><p>She wants to take him apart slowly, to bring him to pieces with gentle touches, and to break him with kindness. So, she gives him a moment to settle, and then she's right back at it, butterfly kisses with her fingertips. She explores his breasts, pulls and tweaks the pearled peaks of his nipples, and is rewarded with a breathy gasp. The sound goes straight to her clit, ripples through her in waves of arousal, and so she does it again. She draws hearts down his sternum, feels the frail cage of his ribs through the ivory paper of his skin, and feels the sensation shudder through him. </p><p>She smiles, proud and pleased. "You're such a good boy." He whines at the praise, writhes on the mattress, and wrinkles her sheets. "Do you like the way I touch you?"</p><p>"Yes," he hisses, "more, please." His eyes are so big and bright, tiny beads of sweat gathering at the hairline of his silver fringe, and he shivers with need. </p><p>She doesn't keep him waiting, not when he's asked so nicely, and she continues on her southern path over the flat expanse of his stomach. The sharp cut of his hipbones digs desire into her palms, and she sucks in a harsh breath to control the overwhelming urgency itching in her hands. </p><p>He's already half-hard and rising eagerly, but she doesn't touch his cock just yet. Instead, she runs her hands along his thighs, plays around the knob of his knees, and down his tibia. She massages his calves, feels them contract and clench under her grip, and then she moves on to his restrained ankles. She soothes her fingers over where the cuffs dig into his sensitive skin, and he hums in appreciation. She counts the elegant bones of his feet, travels along the high, graceful arch, and then makes her way back up the other side.</p><p>By the time she makes it back to his hand, he's a quaking, shaking mess, and he's just on the edge of where she wants him to be. He's fully hard now, long and slender and pretty, just like the rest of him, and her mouth waters in excitement. "Do you want me to keep touching you, my pet?"</p><p>"Please," he whines, tugging at his bonds in desperation.</p><p>"Shh, shh, it's okay, my pet. I'll take care of you." She runs her fingers through his damp hair, and he nuzzles into her hand like the pet he's named after.</p><p>She gently takes hold of his cock, works her hand over it from root to tip, and he jerks roughly into her palm a few times on instinct. He's an iron rod scorching her palm, blushing purple and leaking at the head, and she strokes him languid and relaxed. He's so gorgeous like this, so alluring and tempting, a delicately made man of divine seduction. A long-lost echo of Greco-Roman majesty made to be worshipped by mortal men, and she is but an attendant to his shrine. </p><p>He wants more, needs more, and she grips him a little firmer, ready to guide him over the edge of release, but his tremulous voice stays her movements. "Fuck me," he rasps, "please."</p><p>It gives her pause, his earnest request because he is the smallest man she's ever been with. A dainty, little thing, he's built slim and lean like an aspen, and she knows how easy it would be to hurt him with her larger, heavier form. "Are you sure? I don't-,"</p><p>"Yes," he shouts, tugging so hard on his restraints that the headboard smacks against the wall when it pulls him back. "want you so bad."</p><p>His longing is apparent, dripping from his every word and pore, and it thrills her to the core to know that someone so lovely wants her in return. "Don't you worry, my pet. I'll always give you what you need."</p><p>She kneels on the bed, crawls toward him easy and slow, and then she moves to straddle his slight form. She holds herself there, poised above him, and the head of his cock just barely brushes her moist folds. He lifts his hips, strains, and struggles for more, but she presses him back down with a hand on his stomach. "Steady, steady." She rubs a calming line down the sunshine trail of hair below his belly button to the quivering length of his shaft, and then she wraps her hand around him. He twitches in her palm, sensitive satin flesh, and then she guides him inside her soaking snatch in one smooth motion. </p><p>His eyes roll back in his head, and his mouth pops open in pleasure. "Oh my god."</p><p>"Goddess, my pet," she corrects with a grin, runs her hands over the ample curves of her stomach and breasts, "<i>goddess</i>." </p><p>She rides him lazy and slow, holds most of her weight in her thighs and core, so she's just barely resting on him, and then she walks him through his paces. He fills her fine and stretches her sweet, and with every rock and roll of her hips, she climbs higher towards her peak. She keeps him buried inside of her, never letting him slip from her heat, and he moans delighted torment beneath her. </p><p>"Do you like that, my treasure?" she asks, genuine curiosity husked over with lust.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes..." It's a song, a prayer, a promise, and she basks in the glory of his praise. </p><p>He's tight like a bow, a taut string of fervent yearning ready to pluck and snap, and she knows he's right on target. She doesn't change her pace, doesn't go harder or faster, just continues to worship his divine patient and deliberate. Another few strokes, a breath held, and a heartbeat skipped, and he explodes in blinding ecstasy. A brilliant sexual masterpiece that shimmers bright and spills diamond warmth between her legs. </p><p>"That's it, little treasure, that's it." </p><p>She milks his orgasm for all its worth, sneaks two fingers down to circle her clit, and it's nothing before she's fluttering rapture around his weeping cock. She sees stars and galaxies and heavens, and at the center of it all is the angelic euphoria painted on the face of her lover, and a single blessed tear baptizes her cheek. </p><p>She leans down to press a gracious kiss to strawberry lips, and he slips gently from her body with joy. "Thank you, little treasure."</p><p>She rises from the bed to remove his bonds, and his limbs slip boneless to the mattress like a puppet with snipped strings. He whines at the loss of her body against his, but she's back at his side before he even opens his satisfied eyes. She blankets him in the comfort of her arms, and he snuggles into the welcome warmth of her body with a sigh. </p><p>"Was that alright?" she questions, seeking a little reassurance of her own in the afterglow of their first encounter.</p><p>"It was <i>everything</i>." His breath tickles across her chest, and a feather-light kiss lands on her collar bone. "Thank you." </p><p>"Of course," she caresses the smooth space between his shoulder blades, and he purrs into her neck like a cat. "Anything for a friend."</p><p>
  <b>End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>